dsfefandomcom-20200216-history
England
:See also: and UK Nations Rivalry England is one of the 4 countries which resulted from the breakup of the United Kingdom after the contest in Manchester. They have reached the final on 11 occasions, with their best result being 2nd place in Barcelona. The first English result post-breakup yielded a 3rd place finish for Paloma Faith with the song "Upside Down", however the following contest was a severe disappointment, coming last in the final. England rebounded strongly between contests 10 - 12, with their highest finish being 6th in Yerevan, their joint 3rd highest ever final placing. Point deductions in the controversial Helsingborg contest led to a first ever semi-final exit for the country and was followed up by a last-placed finish in Zaragoza. England's worst result to date was experienced in Runavík, where steeleuro_wolf entered the infamous 'Spanglish' entry "Uno Y Uno" and this was followed up by disappointing semi-final exits in the next two contests. However the English came closest to success in the subsequent contest held in Barcelona with "Someone Wake Me Up" by Joe McElderry, which ultimately finished in second place in the final. In the next contest the English finished 2nd in their quarter-final and 1st in their semi-final and hopes were raised regarding a first ever English victory, however they eventually had to settle for a 6th place finish overall. Semi-final exits in the next two contests were a disappointment for those hoping for a continuation of the English revival and, despite reaching the final in Klaksvík, mentor avb had to settle for 22nd place with "Killer Boots" by Kovak. In the Helsinki contest England experienced their third-worst result, boyband The Wanted bombing out in the quarter-finals with the song "Last to Know" achieving a lowly 44 points in 18th place. Results Table |- | | | | | }} |} |- | | | |steeleuro_wolf | |Paloma Faith | |Upside Down | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|118 | style="text-align: center; "|'9th' | style="text-align: center; "|55 | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|110 |- | | | |Quizmike | |Little Boots | |Stuck on Repeat | style="text-align: center; "|'22nd' | style="text-align: center; "|39 | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|50 | style="text-align: center; "|'5th' | style="text-align: center; "|74 |- | | Ulfgeirr | Bat For Lashes | Sleep Alone | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|40 |- | | | |Saturn | |Same Difference feat. Alcazar | |Karma Karma | style="text-align: center; "|'6th' | style="text-align: center; "|95 | style="text-align: center; "|'8th' | style="text-align: center; "|59 | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|92 |- | | | |Quizmike | |Cocknbullkid | |Yellow | style="text-align: center; "|'9th' | style="text-align: center; "|66 | style="text-align: center; "|'10th' | style="text-align: center; "|59 | style="text-align: center; "|'5th' | style="text-align: center; "|71 |- | | | |TerryP | |Jade Ewen | |Punching Out | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|71 | style="text-align: center; "|'7th' | style="text-align: center; "|65 | style="text-align: center; "|'7th' | style="text-align: center; "|58 |- | | JordanC55 | Laura White | You Should Know | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'18th' | style="text-align: center; "|16* | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|88 |- | | | |Cuishla | |Will Kevans feat Russell Tovey | |Dialling Tone | style="text-align: center; "|'24th' | style="text-align: center; "|26 | style="text-align: center; "|'10th' | style="text-align: center; "|49 | style="text-align: center; "|'10th' | style="text-align: center; "|45 |- | | | |dylanpartyon | |Neon Hitch | |Get Over U | style="text-align: center; "|'8th' | style="text-align: center; "|51 | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|80 | style="text-align: center; "|'2nd' | style="text-align: center; "|92 |- | | | |Penguinperson | |Ed Drewett | |Champagne Lemonade | style="text-align: center; "|'14th' | style="text-align: center; "|46 | style="text-align: center; "|'9th' | style="text-align: center; "|56 | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|91 |- | | | |steeleuro_wolf | |Jeremías | |Uno Y Uno Igual A Tres! | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'14th' | style="text-align: center; "|15 |- | | kvn | Mini Viva | One Touch | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'10th' | style="text-align: center; "|53 | style="text-align: center; "|'2nd' | style="text-align: center; "|75 |- | | Katsuya | Cosmo Jarvis | Gay Pirates | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'9th' | style="text-align: center; "|86 | style="text-align: center; "|'4th' | style="text-align: center; "|96 |- | | | |thomizzle | |Joe McElderry | |Someone Wake Me Up | style="text-align: center; "|'2nd' | style="text-align: center; "|84 | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|127 | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|125 |- | | | |penguinperson | |Wolf Gang | |The King and All of his Men | style="text-align: center; "|'6th' | style="text-align: center; "|59 | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|108 | style="text-align: center; "|'2nd' | style="text-align: center; "|108 |- | | dylanpartyon | Nicola Roberts | Yo-Yo | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'15th' | style="text-align: center; "|48 | rowspan=2 colspan=2 bgcolor=#777777| |- | | AcerBen | Karima Francis | Stay | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'12th' | style="text-align: center; "|42 |- | | | |avb | |Kovak | |Killer Boots | style="text-align: center; "|'22nd' | style="text-align: center; "|34 | style="text-align: center; "|'8th' | style="text-align: center; "|67 | style="text-align: center; "|'9th' | style="text-align: center; "|67 |- | | AxG | The Wanted | Last to Know | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'18th' | style="text-align: center; "|44 |- | | | |dondfan998 | |The Noisettes | |The Count of Monte Christo | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'19th' | style="text-align: center; "|8 |- | | | |Pooley | |Gabrielle Aplin | |Home | style="text-align: center; "|'7th' | style="text-align: center; "|75 | style="text-align: center; "|'6th' | style="text-align: center; "|96 | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|102 |- | | | |Transponster | |Aluna George | |Just A Touch | style="text-align: center; "|'23rd' | style="text-align: center; "|43 | style="text-align: center; "|'8th' | style="text-align: center; "|77 | style="text-align: center; "|'5th' | style="text-align: center; "|82 |- | | TobyCY | Syron | Breaking | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'16th' | style="text-align: center; "|33 | style="text-align: center; "|'7th' | style="text-align: center; "|87 |- | | | |JordanC55 | |Little Mix | |DNA | style="text-align: center; "|'16th' | style="text-align: center; "|49 | style="text-align: center; "|'12th' | style="text-align: center; "|46 | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|49 |- | | | |Alexos | |Bryn Christopher | |Fearless | style="text-align: center; "|'13th' | style="text-align: center; "|47 | style="text-align: center; "|'7th' | style="text-align: center; "|65 | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|118 |- | | | |DamienS | |Matt Cardle | |Starlight | style="text-align: center; "|'12th' | style="text-align: center; "|52 | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|112 | colspan=2 style="text-align: center; "|'1st' |- |||||}} |} |- | | | |JordanC55 | |Booty Luv | |Black Widow | style="text-align: center; "|'21st' | style="text-align: center; "|35 | style="text-align: center; "|'7th' | style="text-align: center; "|98 | rowspan=4 colspan=2 bgcolor=#777777| |- | | | |robotpuppy | |Nadia Oh | |Slapper (Ayye) | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'18th' | style="text-align: center; "|27 |- | | | |Saturn | |Hurts | |Miracle | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|58 | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|120 |- | | | |[[]] | |Bebe Black | |Deathwish | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| |} Key